


Failure

by mygodhatesme (orphan_account)



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: ''Please don't die Wiii, please...''





	

''Hey William!'' Jem said to his boyfriend on the phone, they were going to the cinema for a date. Jem wanted to see this new comedy film that everybody talks about. ''Hi, baby. When are you coming to get me?'' William asked Jem, Jem told him that he'll be by Will's house in ten minutes meaning Will should get ready. Will got ready thinking about how he likes Jem so much and he should say that 'I love you' the end of the day. He was ready to say that at the end of three months and 12 dates, yes he counted the dates they've been to.

Will was wearing the black jeans he always wore and the shirt he only wore in special accasions. He saw Jem's blue car at the corner of the street, started walking to him. His heart was beating faster than the usual, he coughed and opened the car door. 

''I've been waiting for you for half an hour.'' Jem said while smiling, Jem gave him a kiss on the cheek. Will laid his body on the seat properly, he started breathing heavily, he had been experiancing that for some year when he laid down, he was used to it but it happened more recently. ''Are you okay?'' Jem asked his boyfriend, Jem shook his head meaning yes and told him to drive. Will'ss heart beat got slower than usual, he was hardly breathing. ''Jem, I don't feel okay'' he said while trying to breathe. ''Should I go to the hospital or something?'' he was panicking, ''No, I'm not gonna ruin our datw'' Will said to Jem but he was definitaly not okay with Will being this bad. 

He drove to the cinema listening Will, they bought the tickets and the popcorn. The film that they were going to see was playing upstairs, they started climbing the stairs upstairs, Will was getting dizzy. His heartbeat was unstable and he felt like he's gonna faint. He did faint, he was uncousious. 

''Will!'' Jem shouted his name, started trying waking him up, he wasn't waking up . He started counting his heartbeat which was too slow. He called some help, someone working there called the ambulance. When the ambulance came, they didn't let Jem in, he was panicking. He drove to the hospital with him. Will was an orphan just like Jem, they both lived with foster parents ang went to the same school. Will's parents were in Hawaii for their marriage anniversary. 

He stuck to the traffic and couldn't make to the hospital before the ambulance. When he got to the hospital, he asked for him. It had been 3 hours since they got in to the him to the hospital. They showed me the room he stays in the pedatric side of the hospital. 

Jem got into the room, Will was laying there with iv tube in his hand, he curiosly looked to the medicine they were giving to him but he had no idea what was it for. He googled it and it was for some heart shit. So there is something wrong with his heart, he thought. Then he realised Will was awake, ''You were not here when I woke up.'' he said to his boyfriend.

''I was stuck in traffic, I'm so sorry!'' he said and kissed him on his lips. ''I love you'' Will said and Jem was shocked. ''I love you too'' he said. The doctor came in, he started telling Will somethings about what has been going on with him. It was heart failure as the doctor said, his heart wasn't pumping the blood it needs. The doctor said he needs to stay there since the disease was in a serios state and they were going to get him on the transplant list while they were trying if the drugs work. 

The man he just that he loves was possibly going to die. While Will was staying in the hospital, Jem visited him everyday after school. he watched his boyfriend through different medicine and he saw his soul dying in that hospital. He was bored in there, Will was thinking about his death a lot. As his situation got worse and the drugs didn't work he got higher on the transplant list and one that his beeper beeped. 

He was getting a new heart, ''I climed to the top of the list in months'' he told Jem just before the surgery. He was in and out in 4 hours, the first 48 hours after the surgery was critical because they were going to see if he rejects the heart. Jem sneaked into the room he has been in after surgery he started talking to his lover.

''Please don't die Will, please!''he said in tears, he was begging then the machines started beeping. He saw his heart getting slower and shouted for help. The nurses took him out of the room, Jem saw them taking him out of the room to the room that they use in surgery. he fall asleep on the couch in the waiting room. Will2s foster paretns were there crying their eyes out. ''Did he die?'' he asked them, they shook their heads to say yes. 

Jem found an empty room, opened the window and let himself go down. He killed himself by jumping out of that window. He was going to live, he was going to live using the new heart but no, his body rejected the organ so Jem killed himself. 

They were both dead at the end of that day, dead as two lovers...


End file.
